Ma First and Best Story pt1
by YaBigBoiPierce123
Summary: This is my first story ever, and I made this story because I thought it would be fun. Hope you enjoy and not enjoy at the same time. might have more coming out.


ThE bEsT fAnFiCtIoN

It was a perfect day in car land. McQueen was sunbathing in a red and white polka dotted speedo when suddenly Chick Hicks jumped out of a helicopter and landed in front of McQueen. Hicks smiled psychopathically. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? Lightning McQueen. Funny running into you here."

Lightning lifted up his U.S.A. sunglasses and looked at hicks skeptically. "What is that supposed to mean? You jumped out of a helicopter and landed here in front of me. Why do you make it sound like it was a coincidence?"

Hick smiled some more. "Well, I have a very good answer for that… NINJAS!" Suddenly, four ninjas in multi colored suits came running out. They all looked Blocky and had weird claw like hands and cylinder heads that looked flat but they still moved.

McQueen looked at the four in shock. "Who are you? What are you?" The four ninjas clamped boots to each of lightnings tires, making it impossible to move. Lightning moaned, he always loved bondage but only experienced it once and it was only one boot, with four, it felt even more better.

Bu there was no time to enjoy this feeling, at least not in this circumstance. The ninja looked at McQueen. "We are the ninjas of Ninjago, And we help and serve the one true Green Ninja!" He pointed his claw hand at Chick Hicks, who smiled.

"That's right." Hicks said devilishly. "I had discovered a portal to many lands full of not car people, and it is beautiful, just you will be my… "Queen"" He moved up and gently caressed McQueen's cheek. "I know you a girl McQueen, and you will be forced to become my most beautiful of Brides! Nyeh heh heh!"

Lightning looked at Hicks fearfully. "No, Please! No, Oh god no, please no. anything but that. Please don't, no, please. Somebody, anybody, save me! Please help me! I am not a girl! Help I'm still a virgin!" After Hicks laughed a bit more, he smiled some more. "Time for a bit of fun with you. Nyeh heh heh."

McQueen eyes widened as he saw something white and sticky hit him all over his face, and then some more on his back and booty. He felt himself begin to lift up as he looked up. He was being pulled up by a young man in a red and blue suit and standing next to him was a Skeleton in a blue hoody in side of a portal.

Hicks looked up at the portal angry. "Spiderman! Sans! What in blazing tire tracks are you two doing here?!" But before he could let them respond, Hicks sent the Ninjas up to cut the webbing that was pulling McQueen upwards. The jumped up but only to find the skeleton falling towards them as well with his many bones.

The four ninjas tried to attack the skeleton in the air but somehow, they could not touch him. He smiled and lifted his hand, sending all four of the ninjas upwards and then he trough his fist in his hoody's pocket, sending all of them to the ground.

As soon as they hit the ground, they all broke apart into little Lego Pieces. Hicks looked furious. "Sans! Why did you do that! That took a ton of work to get them on my side!" Sans just chuckled a bit as he landed on the ground. "A… "SkeleTon?" Heh heh heh." Hicks and Sans then had an epic fight.

Lightning watched all this in disbelief. He looked up at the Young man pulling him up with the webbing. "What is happeni…" But he was stopped at the young man put a figure to his mouth. "Shhh, all will be explained later. First let's get you out of here." Spider man lifted McQueen the rest of the way up into the portal and they ran and drove through it.

Sans was currently launching many bones at Hicks as Hicks was dodging and attacking with his Katana Tires. Sans looked up at the others as they left and smiled at Chick. "Smell ya later." He said before flying up and going into the portal himself right before it closed, leaving hicks on the ground looking up.

"Do not worry my Queen, I will save you." He picked up the remains of the ninjas and carried them off into the distance. He drove off into the sunset, wondering what he will do.

The End?


End file.
